It is known in the prior art to provide a signal receiving apparatus for responding to an applied signal from an input device such as an antenna to produce a decoded serial or parallel binary data output. The well known, modem apparatus in current use with telephone line communication systems, includes such a signal receiving apparatus. The use of multiple bandpass filter devices for decoding an input signal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,161 of A. P. Sahasrabudhe, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,149 of T. C. Matty et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,082 of T. C. Matty.
An article, entitled "Atlanta Airport People Mover" that was published in the Conference Record of the 28th IEEE Vehicular Technology Group for a Denver, Colorado meeting in March 1978, describes a prior art information transfer system operative with a vehicle stopped in a passenger station.
Another article, entitled "Recent Applications of Microprocessor Technology To People Mover Systems" that was published in the Conference Record of the 29th IEEE Vehicular Technology Group for a Chicago, Illinois meeting in March 1979, describes a prior art information transfer system operative with a vehicle stopped in a passenger station.
An additional article entitled Sao Paulo Metro E-W Line Innovations was published in the Conference Record of the IEEE Industry Applications Society for a Los Angeles California meeting in October 1977 and discloses the use of a train identification system including a high speed communication link to load a train identification information signal message.